All Good Things
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: The Doctor and Jack say goodbye. Set in the final David Tennant episode. Is slash, don’t like don’t read! One-Shot


**Title: **All Good Things

**Pairings/Characters: **Jack/The Doctor (tenth)

**Rated: **M

**Word count: **1,392

**Disclaimer: **I do not own etc

**A/N: **Celuthea and I are trading fics, so this is what I wrote for her :D Thank you, Hari! Notes: Set in the final David Tennant episode. Is slash, don't like don't read!

All Good Things

They met by coincidence.

Just happened to be passing in the same galaxy, the same bar filled with creatures that no man would ever dream existed. Lucky the Doctor stopped here really. Luckier he found a good parting gift in the bar.

Alonso. That was his name. He'd heard about Ianto, almost felt Jack's grief, the pain. The Doctor had never been jealous over them. They were good for each other.

Had been good for each other. But, now? The Doctor could feel his time getting closer, almost like sand in an hour glass. His time was almost up.

He found Alonso alone and sad and told him to go to the bar, because someone would be there waiting. The Doctor stood across the room and watched on as Jack unfurled the note with long fingers which the Doctor was desperate to feel against his skin that one last time.

He watched the introduction between Jack and Alonso and knew that it would be good for Jack, good for both of them. Jack finished his drink and glanced across at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a soft jerk of his head and left the bar.

He waited outside, blowing into his hands because it was a cold night. A few moments later, the door opened and Jack emerged. They were silent as they walked, side by side, feet in step and the Doctor tried to ignore the hour glass, tried to ignore the sand that was spilling and knew this had to be quick and final.

They got to a hill. The Doctor couldn't recall what planet they were on, couldn't care. He just needed to feel again, for that last time. As soon as they were out of sight, Jack reached out and grabbed him by the lapels of his suit. The Doctor made a muffled protest at not to rip it, but Jack's mouth had already claimed his.

Jack tasted like the alcohol he'd been drinking. His body was firm and warm and real against the Doctor's and the other man gripped at him, pressing him closer. They stumbled back onto the grass of the hill, Jack's lips moved down his neck, nipping and marking.

The Doctor reached out, grabbing his wrist and stilling Jack in his actions. 'Do you understand what's going to happen to me?' he asked, voice hoarse and breathless.

'You'll always be my Doctor,' Jack replied, in all sincerity. The Doctor stared at him for a moment, before leaning up to kiss him again. Jack shifted, straddling the Doctor efficiently. The Doctor groaned, hips pressing upwards. Jack could feel his hard manhood pressing into his thigh and rocked against it, causing the Doctor to give another throaty groan.

'Please,' he found himself begging; the Doctor didn't usually beg, but he did a lot of things he wouldn't normally do when it came to Captain Jack.

Jack surged his hips against the Doctor's once more, his tongue exploring the cave of his mouth, before his fingers reached down to unbutton the Doctor's suit and shirt. His fingers met hot, bare flesh and they danced over his stomach to get to his trousers.

Jack made short work of the zipper, reaching in to pull the Doctor- hot, hard and throbbing- from the confines of his trousers. It was everything Jack loved. The Doctor was everything Jack loved. He couldn't bear to lose another lover, not after such a short time.

The Doctor's fist tightened on Jack's shoulder, reminding him of the task at hand and he shuffled down, blowing lightly on the reddened head of his cock, before taking it into his mouth. The Doctor looked down, watching with lust-darkened eyes as Jack began to hum, the vibrations sending chills through the Doctor. His head fell back as another moan escaped, back arching as he was taken deep into the hot, wet cave of Jack's mouth.

Jack continued to suck, his hand gripping the base and squeezing hard and the Doctor was bucking beneath him, hushed groans falling from his thoroughly kissed lips. The Doctor reached down, fisting Jack's dark, thick hair and with another powerful suck from Jack's pouting lips, he came in deep, hot spurts.

There were tears in the Doctor's eyes as he laid there, quiet other than his shallow, heavy breathing. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky, which was an odd shade of green. There was the sound of a zipper as Jack pulled his own raging cock from his trousers.

Jack shifted, tugging the Doctor's trousers off each leg and discarding them at the side. He fisted his cock, biting his bottom lip, before inching closer to the Doctor. The Doctor sat up, reaching out to pull him closer and kiss him.

The head of his dick pressed against the Doctor's entrance and with a slight push, he slipped in. The Doctor stiffened, head falling back as they stilled in the moment. It hurt a little; the Doctor wondered where they were in Time.

The End. He knew they were at the End. For the Doctor anyway.

Jack pulled away slightly, before pushing himself deeper. He rested when he was up to the hilt, the Doctor filled with him, before he began to rock his hips and the Doctor made a soft, mewling sound.

They didn't fuck. They made_ love_. It was raw and desperate and demanding and _completely them_, clinging and savouring the last minutes they would have with each other.

Jack thrust harder as the Doctor left marks on his throat; a reminder of who Jack belonged to. Always.

'Oh, God-' groaned Jack, before biting down hard on the Doctor's shoulder as he came in deep, shuddery jerks, back stiffening and hips bucking upwards in the throes of his orgasm. They fell backwards, Jack pinning the Doctor, and laid entwined together, bodies sticky on the grass.

'I don't want you to go,' Jack said finally, refusing to look at him. The Doctor said nothing. There was nothing he could say, because he had no choice.

It had come for him now. He had to go.

Jack shifted onto his knees and the Doctor sat up. Jack put himself away and pulled up his zipper, watching as the Doctor dressed slowly. He eyed the marks on the Doctor's neck, stared until he'd memorized every mark and freckle on his body, the exact shade of his eyes. Finally, the Doctor straightened up and met his eyes.

'Thank you,' he said.

'I love you,' Jack replied. 'I always have.'

'I know,' the Doctor replied with a wry smile. 'I love you too.'

'It won't be the same.'

'You have Alonso.'

Jack made a noise and glanced away with a sigh. The Doctor stepped forward and held out a hand. 'Look after him,' he said. Jack got to his feet, hand gripping the Doctor's. Their eyes met and they shook hands firmly.

The Doctor stepped away and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He aimed it behind him, shifting time and the TARDIS appeared. Jack watched as he moved towards the TARDIS. The Doctor paused, looking back. 'Alonso will prove useful,' he said.

Jack nodded, trying not to cry even though tears welled up. The Doctor nodded, once, and stepped inside the TARDIS.

It was gone within the minute and Jack let out a choked sob, putting his hands over his face.

'He left this for you,' said a voice. Jack jumped around to see Alonso stood there, a nervous expression on his face. He was holding a note in his hand. 'I haven't read it,' he promised.

Jack stepped forward, reaching for the note. He unfurled it, eyes scanning the slanted scripture that was the Doctor's.

_I find it hard to say goodbye. I always have. Donna, Rose, Martha. But, it was worst with you. I knew it would be. So, this is my goodbye. Look after yourself, for me. Please._

_Enjoy your gift. _

_The Doctor. _

Jack gave a soft smile, shut his eyes for a moment and managed to get control of himself. Then, he looked at Alonso, who was still watching him carefully. 'Drink?' he asked. Alonso gave a small nod and a smile. The two turned and began to walk back towards the bar.

There was a star in the dark green sky.

It glowed bright and then disappeared.


End file.
